


If You (Don't) Stay

by myblueworld



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Gen, I am really sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5957973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myblueworld/pseuds/myblueworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People come. Then some people go while some others stay. But Joe will stay if David stays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You (Don't) Stay

It’s raining in Manchester. Just like so many days before. Still, Joe feels that no, these days lately are no longer like those days before.

He sits on the bench in the dressing room at the training facility. Next to him, David sits quietly. Both have their eyes fixed on their teammates, changing into street clothes while talking, laughing at each other.

Raheem laughs at something that Kevin said. A loud, easy laugh. Hearing that laughter makes Joe realize how Raheem is like Kevin. So young and looks carefree. And it hits him inside. To remember that there were also some young faces like Raheem and Kevin that used to be there too and laughing too along with unspoken expectations of a better and brighter future. Young faces that no longer here.

“So much has changed…” Joe says in a low voice, more like he’s talking to himself.

Next to him, David glances, and then stares back at the row of lockers in front of them.

“Yes,” he says, and brushes his hair off his eyes. “People…,” he makes a vague gesture with his hand. “They come. But people also go, no? They leave.”

Joe doesn’t answer him. He doesn’t think David needs any answer anyway.

David sighs. From the corner of his eyes, Joe can see how the Spaniard’s shoulders slump down a little as David leans back against the wall.

“Are you also going to go, Joe?” David turns his head to look at him. “Like Adam? Like James?”

Joe stares back at David. He knows David for long enough now to see the hidden agony that lies behind those dark eyes.

Joe tries to smile as he nudges David’s shoulder with his.

“I’ll stay if you stay, David. I’ll stay if you stay.” He says, ruffling David’s hair. Feeling the soft strands of David’s hair between his fingers somehow always makes Joe’s heart makes a backflip.

David stares at him. But this time, with a look that Joe can’t put his finger on to. There is something that is almost too dark for Joe to figure out.

A heavy feeling start to lumps in Joe’s chest, but David’s lips already curl up into a smile

 _A thin, stiff smile_ , Joe notices.

“See you tomorrow, Joe.”

With that final words, David stands up, slings his backpack on his shoulder. He walks out of the dressing room. Joe feels like he’s losing something without knowing what it is.

* * *

 

The next day, the grey sky is still above Manchester. Joe just finished tying his boots, and stands up from the bench, ready to make his way to the training ground. He almost stumbles to the floor when Vinnie suddenly appears and grabs his hand aside.

“Vinnie? What the fu-”

Joe stops, lips slightly parted as he sees the rare expression of fury on his captain’s face.

“Do you know about this all this time, Harty? Do you fucking know about this all this time, and say nothing about it?”

Joe blinks. He knows in an instant that something is wrong. So wrong. And even worse, he has no idea what is it.

“Vinnie, I swear I have no idea about…” Joe shakes his head, frustrated. “About… Whatever it is that you are talking about.”

Vinnie stares at him, as if trying to see whether Joe is really telling the truth. After a long torturing six seconds, Vinnie lets out a long sigh, and rubs his face slowly with both hands. And finally, Vinnie drops the bomb.

“David hands in his transfer request this morning.”

* * *

 

“Why?”

David lifts up his head to look at Joe. The taller man stands in front of him as he’s zipping in his duffel bag. David says nothing. But the tips of his lips stretch a bit, into a sad smile. A smile that you have when the truth is too painful to be spoken out.

Joe shakes his head.

“I’ve told you that I’ll stay if you stay, David. You know that!” Joe knows that he’s at the edge of screaming, but he can’t make himself care. He grabs David’s shoulders. “Why?”

That sad, bitter smile is still on his face as David slowly detaches Joe’s hand off from his shoulders.

He stands up, hold his eyes at Joe.

“So it will be easier for you, Joe. You can stay or you can go. Whatever that makes you happy.”

David tiptoes and kisses Joe’s cheek.

“Stay if you happy here. But if you not, now you can also go, yes?”

David’s smile doesn't fade away but it’s a heartbreaking one.

As David walks away, Joe watches his back, moving even farther.

Joe used to think who will be the next one to go.

Now he wonders if he will be the next one to go.

 


End file.
